User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Reaper Burst - Chapter 7 - You're not Alone
It's been days now. I've received news that the search has been cancelled. Though i'm still on edge, preparing myself for a backstab, my mind is elsewhere. What was Alisa's part in this? She came from the Russia Branch, and she didn't really fit in the Unit. And she was alone with Lindow when the incident happened. Hard to ignore the facts. But what would've been the point to have her achieve the rank of Gods Eater? If this was simple assasination, there would be no need for her to undergo the Aptitude Test. Did she had another target? And most of all: Was she used without her knowledge? Without really knowing how, i find myself at the medical bay. I hear Alisa shouting and apologizing from behind the door. If she's acting, she's really damn good at it. I prepare to enter, when i hear someone behind me. It's a doctor. Oguruma, or something like that. He says she's in no condition to receive people now. I have no choice but to leave for now. I'll get to the bottom of this. ---- The morale is low. Every Gods Eater from the other units have insisted in lending a hand for the search, but we, from the 1st Unit, haven't really been at the top of our abilities lately. I'm angered at the fact that this affect me this much. Lately i've been like a walking corpse, wandering between missions and my room. Kota's trying to get Sakuya to get out of her room. Didn't thought that i would miss the cheery side of the others. This sucks. I get out of the elevator. Alisa can now receive visits, and i don't really have better things to do. She's sleeping. The Doc says she has receive tranquilizers, meaning she'll be sleeping for a while. Talk about a meaningful conversation... I won't be able to sort this all out if she's put to sleep. I look at her. She's, what, three years younger than me? Yet, she seems to have been through a lot. I raise my hand to touch her. I'm feeling sympathetic, probably because a lot has happened to me as well. Poor girl. As our skin contacts, something happens. I see flashes of memories that aren't mine. It is sudden and fragmented, but the images are burned in my retina. A face''' as black as night', pictures of '''Aragamis' and...Lindow? Alisa open her eyes, lost and asking questions. The Doc seems amazed, and leave the room. Alisa soons fall back asleep. I look at my hand. What in the hell...? Nevermind the fact that she beat the tranquilizer, was that her memories? I'll need to see more to understand it... The Doc is back and shove me out of the room before i can say anything. This isn't over... I have to come back. ---- I stare at the sleeping Alisa for a few minutes. I still don't know what happened the other day. If this was something common in Gods Eater, i would've heard of it. Is that because i am a New-Type? And her, as well? I'm out of options. I don't know what will happen, but i gotta try. I place my hand on her. The flashes are back. This time, it's clearer. I even hear sound, as if i'm living the scenes that play before me. I'm inside her memories, it would seem. I see a Black Aragami devouring two adults, while a scared child is hidden in a closet. This is...a younger Alisa. We're now inside an hospital room. Someone is lecturing a seemingly brainwashed Alisa about Aragamis...so why is there pictures of Lindow in there? And the other is telling her he is the Aragami that killed her parents? "Ajin. Duva. Touri." she repeats, like an automaton. What did they''' do''' to her? We're now in the training room. Director von Schicksal is telling her to fight the pain as she undergoes the Aptitude Test. She joined the Gods Eater to avenge her family? Sounds familiar...right? The contact is broken as an awakened Alisa is getting up, puzzled and lost. She turns her eyes on me. "Right now, i could feel your emotions flowing into my mind. Could it be, that it happened to you too?" I nod. It works both way, then. She seems sad, then explain what happened to her and her family. When she gets to the point where she reafirms her will to kill the aragami responsible, she screams in pain, clutching her head. I move instinctively, embracing her. She sobs and cry, telling me she is sorry. "It's alright. I'm here." I don't know when i let my guard down like this. Right now, i don't care about anything except her touch. I won't let go of her before she feels safe. We stay like this for some time, then she finally calm down, breathing normally and wiping her tears. I take her hand in mine. She say with a warm look and a weak smile:'' "Thank you. It was you who held my hand like this the other day too, wasn't it?"'' "Yeah." "Those warm emotions. I could feel them flowing into me." I have a hint of what she saw. Good to know that my emotions helped her. It would be the first time. We stay like this, gazing into each other. I've never noticed before, but... She's cute. And strong-willed. I can only imagine what she went through. We're not so dissimilar... And besides, right now she has no one else to hold on to. I won't mind being her anchor in sanity. I send her positive emotions through our link. She must live. She's not alone. I repeat these words over and over. Do i do it for her, or for me? You are not alone. < Previous Chapter || Next Chapter > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic